Blood and Garlic
by Wormtail96
Summary: After his late night blood drinking binge, Thatch sneaks back into Scare School but for some reason, he begins to feel seriously ill... Rated T for blood.


**(A/N) My second _Casper's Scare School_ fic.**

* * *

**Casper's Scare School**

**Blood and Garlic**

_"Ohhhhhhhhh…"_

Thatch staggered through the hallways of Scare School at the dead of night, his back arched over forward and his claws grasping his stomach tightly. He tried to keep his groans as silent as he could as to not awake anyone and draw unwanted attention, but it was no use trying. His face looked considerably more bloated with a purplish or pinkish tint it. Also, there was a dark red liquid leaking out through the edges of his mouth and absolutely coating his fangs. It dripped down the edges of his two front fangs and left a small trail behind him as he trekked. It was fresh blood, of course.

Thatch had snuck out that night as well as the past three nights. He was going into human's towns and cities, like Deedstown and those in his homeland of Transylvania, Romania. He was not scaring the 'fleshies'. No, that was his schoolwork. What he did in those nights and even separate nights beforehand was what vampires do best; drinking their own weight in blood. His bloated and purple features were a result of excessive drinking of it. "Bloody bloating" as Professor Burns called it.

His late night binge blood drinking was not just motivated by the traditions that came with him being a vampire; he genuinely did enjoy it. Blood had a salty and sometimes vinegary taste to Thatch and many vampires. It was their alcohol; their nectar and most importantly…their life source

Of course, he had to kill his victims before he started guzzling their blood down like sweet honey. He was not allowed to produce any vampire slaves at his young age of 116 and so had to simply slaughter them like animals instead of just biting them. He remembered one of his victims that night; an adorable little Romanian girl with black hair done up in pretty little pigtails. She was so pretty…but he needed blood just like a flower needs sunlight, especially young blood.

But something was wrong for Thatch that night. By the time he had returned to Scare School after his last attack in Deedstown, he felt a horrible pain surging from his stomach; the mother of all stomach cramps and indigestion. Although, it was questionable whether it was something like intense indigestion or something far more serious. Thatch did not care. He just wanted to sneak back into his stone coffin and sleep it all off.

"Gah!" Thatch practically jabbed his claws into his stomach, feeling what felt like burning hot knives digging both in and out of his insides. The pain was just getting worse. He needed to see the school nurse. No, not that quack! He would sooner have his fangs ripped out and impaled into his skull. But could he do otherwise? This unbearable ache was not going to just go away but itself.

"Gaaaaaah! Aaaaaaagh!" The little vampire gave out a croaked scream, the pain in his stomach reaching its boiling point. Giving up, Thatch's legs gave in and he collapsed hard against the grey brick wall before landed on the just as hard and uncomfortable stone floor. He coiled his arms around his knees and pulled them hard into his stomach whilst his clenched his teeth hard. It was now beyond painful. Thatch's vision began to go into a haze as he felt his sense of reality begin to fade…

* * *

"Thatch! THATCH!"

Thatch's heavy eyes peered open and he moved his pupils upward to see three familiar figures standing over him in concern.

It was Slither, Dummy Girl and Mosshead, his henchmen.

"Ugggh…" was all he groaned in response. Blood had leaked out from his mouth, forming a small pool of it.

"Chernobog, Thatch, you look like Hell!" Slither stated, looking over his undisputed leader.

Thatch scowled and gurgled something that when cleared would be a great obscenity.

"Woah! Woah! No need for that kind of language!"

Without warning, the little vampire began retching and coughing up more and more blood.

Dummy Girl looked really concerned and she said to her fellow henchmen, "Oh Hell, guys, he's really sick!"

Mosshead began to panic and repeatedly bit his claws. "W-w-what are gonna do?!"

"I don't know, you idiot!"

As if automatically, Slither stood between the two and in a staunch authoritarian manner, barked orders to each of them. "Dummy Girl, take Thatch by his head and shoulders!" He then turned to Mosshead. "Mosshead, you take him by his legs! I'll take him by the middle."

Although Dummy Girl and Mosshead were at first shocked by Slither's swift, yet effective seizure of command of the group, they did as they were instructed without question. Once all three took hold of Thatch, on the count of three they hoisted him up.

"Now…we have to carry him to the nurse's office. Let's go!" Slither commanded and they slowly carried their vampire leader along the hallways towards the nurse's office.

When they did reach the nurse's office, the gorgon woman looked like she was about to pack away for the night. She was surprised to say the least when the three students burst in, carrying their leader. When she first took him onto the surgery table inspected him, she told the other three students to wait outside, saying, "This may take a while."

Outside, a group of students had just gathered, having heard all the commotion. Within a matter of seconds, rumours began to circulate as to what had happened to Thatch.

"I hear Thatch's dead…wait, how does the work with him being undead?"

"Well, I heard Thatch got run in the chest with seven wooden stakes!"

"No way! Thatch got mauled by a fifty-foot ogre!"

Eventually, the teachers, specifically Headmasters Alder and Dash appeared and firmly ordered all the students to return to their dormitories, much to the latter's annoyance. So everyone, with the exception of the nurse and Thatch went back to bed without any word of protest. If they did argue with their feared Head Masters, it would DIRE consequences.

Many students, however, namely Thatch's gang; his various other cronies and of course Casper worried what was going to become of their de facto leader. If the worse were to happen, whom would assume Thatch's position? The favourite was Slither as he was, after all, Thatch's designated second-in-command of their gang. In fact, Slither was actually more cunning and opportunistic than slow and indifferent as many of his fellow students thought. He was always secretly planning on ways to dispose of Thatch and assuming command and expanding the gang.

But as luck - or bad luck in Slither's case - would have it, Thatch made a full recovery in three days after that horrid night. It had turned out that what had made him so sick was the blood he had been drinking. In normal circumstances, blood would have been the last thing to make a vampire ill, but there was something rotten about this blood. The nurse extracted some of the blood from the surface of one of Thatch's fangs and studied it. It turned out that the blood contained traces of…'garlic'. "Probably due to the victims having consumed lots of garlic".

Thatch found this absolutely absurd. "Who the Hell eats raw garlic all day?!" It was then that a very timid Casper came forward, admitting that in Deedstown, the citizens had held their annual 'Garlic Festival' and the local pizza restaurants were selling garlic bread at half-price. Thatch was still indignant. "A garlic eating contest?! What kind of losers live in that town?!"

So everything worked out eventually. Thatch made his recovery after the three days in which he had to stay in bed and allow himself to recover naturally. The students, or rather MOST of them were glad to hear their 'glorious' de facto leader was well again. Slither, whom had, during the three days, taken authoritative command of the gang and the student body silently slid back into the background. But deep down, beneath his uncaring and glum exterior he was cursing mentally. Thatch was LUCKY this time, but soon that luck would run out and when it did, Slither would be waiting in the wings…

Thatch had vowed never to do commit his dark acts of the night in Deedstown ever again. He would not take the chance, especially as it nearly destroyed him on this one occasion. "I'll stick with Romania!" he declared stiffly. But there was one thing that REALLY rubbed salt into the wounds of this fiasco; Thatch received severe detention for sneaking out of school at night.

"Damn it…damn it…" Thatch hit his head against his stone coffin on each 'damn it'. **"…DAMN IT!"**

* * *

**(A/N) It is true that Vampires DO experience 'Bloody Bloating'. I did my research. They're very interesting, those vampires.**

**Also, just to let you know, this is kind of my own little Birthday gift to ME. So hurrah for me.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ta,**

**Wormtail96.**


End file.
